Inverta-Gal
For the post-reboot version of this character, see Casey. Inverta-Gal Casey Elsriver (aka. Inverta-Gal) Is one of the main heroes for the Syndicate of Justice. Appearance Inverta-Gal has a white left eye in which she is blind, sports grey hair, and a black-white jumpsuit/bandanna. Her jumpsuit is white on the left, black on the right, with her sigil, bandanna, gloves, and boots inverting the pallet. Inverta-Gal's boots are weighted to about 35-40 lbs. each. This is so that her attacks hit harder and to train agility. Background Casey Elsriver was an average girl. Average, except for the fact that she has a disorder. Twofold Syndrome. A one-of-a-kind disorder that baffles modern medicine and science. Not only is it attributed to Heterochromia, Lack of pigment in the skin and eyes, And enhanced cognitive function, but it also has caused Casey to develop early onset blindness. Casey, now blind in one eye at the ripe age of 6, slowly learns that she's even more special. She can flip things with her mind. More specifically, She can telekinetically flip nearly anything she wants, at the expense of it being rather draining. Now, her parents already were in a financially hard place, and the news coverage only got them so far. So, being intoxicated and judgement completely clouded, they send Casey on her way, hoping that she can find a proper home. She uses this time to study at libraries, becoming self taught in most school subjects. Eventually she discovers her ability isn't just limited to flipping objects, She can invert forces acted upon objects, too. Ever since that day, she has been relentlessly training her ability so that she can find a way to use it for the good of mankind. Personality Spending most of her adolescence on the streets, Inverta-Gal usually tends to keep to herself when not interracting with the members of the SOJ. She tends to act really harshly to things such as change, and can act brash when a new member arrives. Once she has warmed up to a person, she's actually quite timid under that assertive shell. Fun fact: Inverta-Gal, thanks to Twofold Syndrome, also has rather dulled senses. On top of being blind in her right eye, she also has trouble tasting or feeling pain all that well. This is why she like intense flavors. Inverta-Gal actually uses weighted gloves and boots as part of her training. Thanks to Twofold Syndrome straining physical limits, she has worked herself up to 40 pounds per glove/boot. Of course, she has to wear tighened bandages under her clothing to prevent cramps. Imperfect Telekinesis: Inversion Inverta-Gal has telekinesis, but she can only invert the forces enacting on an object (Normal Force (Velocity), Gravity, Magnetic Force, etc.) or turn it upside down. She can't toggle it over and over again, that'd wear her out too much, as it takes constant focus to invert. this also means she can't just fling someone into space. But, like all espers, she's training her ability for use on herself, and can invert forces on small-medium sized objects or herself for about half a day at a time. History Being quickly found out by the SOJ, She's taken in after some negotiation. She goes on to help the gang fight crime and other menaces. She was abducted by Parallax Labs as part of the Psychic Study Initiative. The SOJ was unsuccessful in attempting to retrieve her. Relationships Swiss-Cheese Girl The one that first found Inverta-Gal, and closes friend within the Syndicate of Justice. Inverta-Gal and Swiss-Cheese Girl have stuck together thanks to how much they've shared with each other, but this inadvertently caused Inverta-Gal to develop rather confusing feelings. Swiss is unaware, though. Web-Boy Web-Boy sees Inverta-Gal as an Unrequited love, to which Inverta-Gal plays a blind eye towards. She tends to be as nice as she can near him so she doesn't hurt the kid's feelings. Sonny Mark Initially hating the 'rich kid' Sonny, Inverta-Gal grew to become decent with him after some deep conversations. She was gifted a motorcycle by Sonny. Nikolas Ripcage Inverta-Gal finds Ripcage to be a rather odd fellow, having only appeared once or twice. Mark Hansen Inverta-Gal hates Mark with a burning passion. He's irreverent, vulgar, obnoxious, and a slacker. Resenting the boy genius, she takes every chance she can to pummel him senseless. Trivia * Inverta-Gal is Bisexual. Get it? * She earned the subtitle thanks to her most classic attack: Flip-kicking. It hurts. A lot. Category:Muses: 2tothepower Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Lawful Characters (Sub-Alignment) Category:Young Characters